Tomorrow
by Daughter of Ashes
Summary: It's the day before Trunks goes to the past. What was going on in his mind before he left? And what about his mother and that forgotten character of the future Chichi.


Disclaimer:I own no part of Dragonball/Z/GT.I also have no claims to The Lion King.All of those rights are Disney's.

Author's note:I swore that I was done with the Lion King but I was listening to it today and I had an absolute vision for this story.This is taking place in the future timeline right before Trunks leaves for that past. The song used is Shadowland from the Lion King the Musical (that's the Broadway musical not the movie).The song is sung by Nala right before she leaves. Now if any of you were reading my romance In This and are wondering why it's taken me so long to put the next chapter out let me explain.I actually had most of it written but I lost it when my computer crashed because I didn't have it on a disk yet.I'll try to get that rewritten soon but I lack a computer and I have finals coming up.But as soon as that's over I'll try to write a few things maybe even a Bulma Vegeta story.Thanks all, enjoy the story.

## Tomorrow

# 

# 

# Shadowland, the leaves have fallen

# This shadowed land, this was our home

Quiet, how the woman longed to hear the sound of a car horn blaring, businessmen arguing over their cell phones, even the horribly loud noises of construction equipment would have brought her comfort.If she heard them then maybe she could shake herself out of this nightmare that she had been living for eighteen years.But those noises did not come, and Bulma Briefs turned away from the crumbling buildings.Soon all would be mended.

# The rivers dry, the ground has broken

So I must go, now I must go

Tomorrow, he just could not believe that the day was finally upon him.For so long he had listened to his mother's plan.Going back in time, stopping the androids before they got the chance to begin their carnage.To him it had seemed like some great fantasy, just too good to be true.Yet his mother had done it, tomorrow he was to go and make everything right.

And where the journey may lead me

# Let your prayers be my guide

"Trunks where were you?"

"I'm sorry mother.I was just doing some thinking."

"Alright, as long as your not running after the androids like a fool.We're going to stop them Trunks.We're going to stop them before they have the chance to start their rampage."

He continued to listen to her passively.He had heard her speech a thousand times before.He was truly amazed by his mother.She had lost so much to the androids and yet she was not out for cold-blooded revenge, no she used her brilliant mind to erase the events that had stained the world with innocent blood.Now it all depended on his success.. 

I can not stay here my family

But I'll remember my pride

Suddenly a figure in the doorway caught his eye."Mrs. Son?"

"Chichi," Bulma said obviously surprised to find the woman there."I didn't hear you come on in.So how are you?"

"Fine, I just wanted to wish Trunks well before he left."

Trunks looked at the woman who had been his sensei's mother.He had never really known her well but he knew that she was not the woman she had been while Gohan was alive.The last time he had seen her had been Gohan's funeral and that had been years ago.

I have no choice, I will find my way

Take this prayer, what lies out there

Embodied in that woman was all of the suffering of his entire world.She had lost absolutely everything that she had ever loved and had been condemned to continue living with that loss.The strength of their world was in her as well.Despite all the loss and all of the suffering she survived and carried on when it would be so easy to lay down and die.But she should not have had to live this way.She should have not had to deal with the death of a son at the hands of murderers.Now it's up to him.

'Can I really make it end', he thought silently.

And where the journey may lead you

Let this prayer be your guide

He had left his mother alone with Chichi hours ago.He still had many thoughts of his own to work out.It had always been hard to be one of the few fighters left, then with Gohan's death he became the sole survivor.He had a still lingering fear that he would not succeed tomorrow and that this horror would continue.Then his mother would be all alone just like Chichi had been when her son and eventually her father died.He'd never forgive himself if he failed.If not for the whole of the world he had to succeed for his mother's sake.

"Trunks-kun?"

"Mrs. Son?"

Though it may take you so far away

Always remember your pride

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes very much.I trust my mother but still going off in a time machine is pretty scary, no one has ever done it before."

"Is that what you're really afraid of?"

"What do you mean," he asked now as he looked into her sad eyes yet startlingly wise eyes.

"I see it in your eyes Trunks, you have a demon lurking in there.I know that demon it haunted my Gohan from the day the androids appeared until the day he died.He was afraid that he would fail."

And where the journey may lead me

Let their prayers be my guide

"Yes, I am afraid of that.If I fail then the androids will never be stopped."

"I believe that you'll succeed."

"You do."

"Gohan had such faith in you.He told me once that you would be the one to save us, he was always right."A few tears started to form in her eyes but she brushed them away and remained silent as she looked at the floor.

Though it may take me so far away

I'll remember my pride

He was almost brought to tears himself by the woman's words.Gohan, the one who had taught him everything he knew of fighting had really had that much faith in him.

"Yes, you'll succeed Trunks.You have your father's strength and your mother's good heart.Use them both and nothing will overpower you."

### I will return

"I…I will, thank you."

### I will return

She turned and began to walk away but halted having to say one thing more."Trunks-kun?"

"Yes."

"You're going to save my husband and my son tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Thank you," and she left.

How long he sat there alone with his thoughts he didn't know but a new sense of self came to him and he looked out upon the world and the skies above."Sensei I will succeed for you and for both our mothers. Thank you for your faith all of you, I will not fail now. 

### My people

The end

Thanks for reading.Tell me what you think of this.


End file.
